The Passion of Batman and Catwoman
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Batman and Selena have the moment they have both dreamed of for years.


Catwoman was in trouble once again. She tried to steal a lot of money from the Penguin. Cobblepot was not one to be stolen from. He had a large bounty for Selena. He wanted her alive so that he could "teach her a lesson". She was about to get out of Gotham on a tram when she was ambushed by some of the Penguins thugs. She took of running. She had to get away. Selena took to the rooftops in hopes of loosing them. But there were men with guns on the roofs too. One of them shot her in the arm. She got away and hid somewhere near Wonder Tower. She saw the Bat Signal light up in the sky. She found herself praying that he would come help her out once again. She laughed at the thought of him helping her out. He had no reason to save her. She knew he was Bruce Wayne. He probably would want her dead along with that knowledge. But to her surprise Batman showed up in the Batmobile. She sat there a second staring at Batman. "Why is he saving me?" she wondered. "Are you waiting for a written invitation?" he asked. She then got in the car and they drove off. "Where are we going?" she asked. "The Batcave, we need to talk." he replied.

They arrived at the Batcave a couple minutes later. Selena was a little hesitant of getting out of the car, but she really had no choice. He made he take a seat as he stitched up her gunshot wound. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Cause it's a pretty nasty wound." he replied. "Look Bruce i haven't told anyone. You know i won't tell anyone. It wouldn't be fun anymore." he shook his head. "I'm not worried about that. I trust you." he said as he finished stitching her arm. "I'm surprised you still do." she replied. "So Bruce, do you think you can give me a ride back in town?" "I don't think that's a good idea with the penguin looking for you." "Well then what do you think is a good idea?" he sighed "You could stay here until Cobblepot gives up on finding you." She paused for a second. "You mean stay in Mansion? The giant luxurious mansion with the giant bathrooms?" he smirked. "Yes that is the mansion i was referring to." She grinned. "Well Bruce if you insist. How about being a gentleman and showing me to my room." He lead her to her guest was 2 o'clock in the morning. The police in Gotham were finally taking care of things for once. Bruce realized he wasn't needed that night. He decided to go to bed.

He slept for 8 hours for the first time since he and Diana broke up 6 months ago. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen to see Selena making breakfast. She was wearing a tight fitting black shirt that showed off her body and Yoga pants that showed off her butt. "Oh hey Bruce! I told Alfred that i would give him the morning off for once and make breakfast for all of us." Bruce looked around. "Well where is Alfred?" "He said he went to do some software patch on your cowl. Go ahead and take a seat. I'm almost done." He took a seat and ate a very quite breakfast with Selena. When they were done, Selena decided to wander around the house. She found the library and took a look at some of the books. Bruce walked in and saw her a couple minutes later. "I see you found the library." she chuckled "Yeah i have. Jeez Bruce, what are you doing with all this chick flicks?" he took a look at one of the books. "These belonged to my mother." she stood there for a second. "I'm sorry Bruce. I didn't mean to..." Bruce cut her off. "It's okay." he said. He took a seat on a couch. Selena decided to give him a shoulder rub. Bruce sat back and let her continue. She was really good at it. "Wow, you really are tense." She continued rubbing his shoulders. She always had a secret crush on Bruce. Now she was giving him a back rub while they were both alone together. She stopped rubbing his shoulders. She walked around the couch, straddled his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know Bruce, i still haven't thanked you for saving me." He placed his hands on her hips. "And you'll never have to." he replied. "Well i should still do something for you." she said seductively.

She took off her shirt, revealing her flawless breast. Bruce removed his shirt as Selena kissed him. They completely undressed each other. Selena sat on the couch as Bruce got on his knees and started licking her pussy. He slipped his tongue in and out of her cunt. She pulled his hair as he pleased her. She could hardly breath. He was overwhelmingly good at eating her out. He slipped one of his fingers into her as he continued licking her. She then pushed him to the ground and mounted him as he lay on his back. She pinned his shoulders down with her hands and kissed him. He stayed on his back as Selena took his rock hard member in her warm wet mouth. She sucked it up and down, occasionally stopping for a second to catch her breath. She went all the way down on his 10 inch member and gasped for air but still jerked him with her hand. He got up and picked her up and laid her back on the couch. He placed his dick between her legs and began to thrust his cock deep into her tight wet pussy. She moaned as he slowly picked up the pace. They both had dreamed of this for a long time now. He grabbed the back her neck as he really picked up the pace and went as hard as he could. Thrusting in and out her rapidly. She could hardly breath. He was so intoxicating. She knew it was her turn so she pushed him off and straddled him. She put his dick back in her pussy and began to ride him. She hopped up and down on him. they both moaned as she kept riding him. He began to thrust up into her as she still rode him. they continued this for about 4 minutes until they transitioned once more. She laid on her side as Bruce placed himself behind her in his side. He placed his dick in her pussy again and continued to fuck her. Selena gripped the sheets and screamed in pleasure as Bruce pounded her. Bruce grabbed her breasts as he kept thrusting in and out of her. "I'm gonna cum!" she screamed he pulled his dick out as she squirted a stream of cum out. She got on her knees and took Bruce's cock in her mouth once more. She stroked and stroked his cock very slowly. Finally he felt his climax coming. He grabbed the back of her head and stratted throat fucking her. Selena gagged as Bruce's cock went in and out of her mouth down her throat. He pulled out for a second so she could gasp for air, but then immediately started up again. Then he pulled out once more and demanded her to keep her mouth open. She did as she was told. Bruce then came in her mouth. Every single drop went into her pretty mouth. She then swallowed his whole load.

He laid down on the couch. Selena lay on top of him resting her head on his chest. Bruce brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her. They stayed there for along time holding each other. eventually they fell asleep. Alfred walked in on them and shook his head. He grabbed a blanket and threw it on them so that he didn't have to see them naked. Bruce woke up some time later and smiled as he saw Selena's pretty face resting on his chest. He then intimately felt guilty for sleeping with her because he knew that he had just cheated on Wonder Woman. He knew he would have to do the right thing and tell her. But for now he'll have this perfect moment with Selena a little longer.


End file.
